The Other Winchester
by E. R. Anderson
Summary: Sam and Dean are told by Castiel that they have a 17-year-old half-sister after they discover the corpse of her mother. Will she be found? Can she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

"Dean" Castiel's gaze examined the woman's dead body that lay across the blood splattered terrain.

"What is it Cas?"

Dean adjusted his suit after placing FBI badge on the inside coat pocket.

Sam approached the two, eyes fixed on the corpse.

"I know this woman. Well, I know who she is." Castiel did not take his eyes off of the mutilated woman.

"Who is she to you?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It's not who she is to me, but who she is to you and Sam." Castiel broke eye contact with the corpse to look at the two brothers.

"Well, then who is she to us?" Dean glanced at the woman.

"She is the mother of your 17-year-old half sister."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, to then turn their gaze back at Castiel with confusion.

Dean examined the surrounding area as to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

"So let me get this straight," Dean said as he narrowed his gaze towards Castiel in disbelief of the news he had just heard.

"You're telling me that my dad, John Winchester, knocked up this chick 17 years ago and this chick ended up popping out a baby girl who is Sam and I's sister?"

Dean then looked at the dead body before him, then at Sam, then back at the angel.

"You do not have the same mothers, so she is your half sister."

Dean shook his head in annoyance to the angel's response.

"Whatever. The point is,"

Dean turned to his younger sibling.

"...we have a sister…"

"Half-Sister" Castiel interrupted Dean with a steady tone.

"Shut up Cas!" Dean immediately replied, holding a hostile glare at Castiel.

Taking a deep breath, Dean turned his attention back to Sam.

"...we should tell her about, you know, her mother's death."

Sam sighed, combing his fingers through his hair and then crossing his arms.

"Dean, It's great to know we have a…"

Sam glanced at Castiel, to then turn his attention back to his older brother.

"... _Half_ -sister, but are you sure we should bring her into all of this?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, you're getting ahead of the situation. We don't have to tell her everything, just that her mother…"

"...is dead. Got it." Sam uncrossed his arms and turned to Castiel.

"Cas, do you know where she is?" Sam questioned.

Dean nodded, wanting to know the answer as well.

Castiel took a deep breath before responding.

"Her name is Emily, she lives in Olathe Kansas."

Sam cocked his head in confusion.

Dean stared at the angel, waiting to see if there was any more information on the girl.

"That's it?"

Cas nodded at Dean.

"That's not a lot to go on, Cas. Emily is a common name and Olathe has got to be a big city. Can't you tell us anything more?" The younger brother asked and turned to his older brother, who also seemed confused and somewhat disappointed at the lack of information the angel had provided.

"That's all I have." Castiel sighed, his gaze going back and forth between Sam and Dean.

The brothers crossed their arms.

Dean stepped forward, being careful not to tread on the corpse.

"You can't use your angel mojo to see more into it?"

"No Dean, I can't. Sorry."

Castiel returned his sights upon the deceased woman.

Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and nudged him towards the Impala.

"Dean, it's all we have to go on. let's start by going to Olathe, then we will go from there."

Dean opened the driver's side door of the Impala and entered the vehicle, placing his left hand on the steering wheel and turning the key with his right.

It was then that the older brother looked into the rearview mirror to see that Castiel had vanished.

 _Dammit, Cas._ Dean thought as the Impala roared to life.

After Sam entered the Impala, he began shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"Whats up with you?" Dean questioned to his brother, eyes judging Sam's movements.

"This suit is too tight."

Sam grunted, halting his attempt to get comfortable.

"Right then, Goldilocks, when we get to Olathe we can get you a new suit that's _just right_. How about that?"

Dean's words were very sarcastic as he rolled his eyes.

Sam froze, not appreciating his brother's tone.

"Fine, just drive."

Dean nodded his head and put the Impala into drive.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

Dean smiled slightly.

"Do you think there's a chance our sister's hot?"

Sam glared at his brother in disbelief.

"How... wait... why... ...nevermind. Just drive."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dean, take a look at this."

Sam slid a newspaper over to Dean, who was digging into his meal containing a large cheeseburger and a side of fries.

Dean swallowed the mouthful he had taken out of the burger and sipped his beer before turning his attention to what his younger brother had put in front of him.

"Five people reported missing last week, and three missing persons have been filed _this_ week."

Sam tapped his index finger onto the newspaper article.

Dean took yet another sip of his beer, to then pick up the newspaper to read more into the article.

"What do you think?" Sam questioned, taking one of Dean's fries.

"Hey!" Dean rolled the newspaper up and whacked Sam's thieving hand.

"Hey, yourself!" Sam flinched and rubbed his hand, dropping the fry in the process.

Dean picked up the fallen fry from the table and placed it onto his plate, to then grab the ketchup bottle.

"You see these?" Dean motioned to the pile of fries with the ketchup bottle. "My fries."

Sam rolled his eyes in response to Dean taking the matter too seriously.

"Now." Dean poured the ketchup onto the side of the plate. He then took a total of four of the steak fries, dipped them into the ketchup, and stuffed them into his mouth. Brushing the salt off of his hands, he began to speak with his mouth full.

"I think..."

Dean paused to chew and swallow and to take another sip of his beer to wash it all down.

"...Demons."

Dean gazed at Sam who was staring back at him with slight disgust.

"Demons?" Sam shook his head. "No, I mean what do you think about the list of the names of the missing people?"

Sam took the newspaper, unrolled it, and attempted to smooth out all of the creases.

"Dean, one of the people listed is named Emily."

Dean looked at the list, and sure enough, the name 'Emily' was listed.

"Emily Benson?" Dean took his eyes off of the paper to look at Sam.

"Wasn't Benson the last name of the Mother?" Sam asked.

"Yes." A familiar voice spoke from behind Dean.

Dean turned around and jumped up.

"Dammit Cas, you've got to stop doing that!"

"Sorry."

Castiel approached the boys and took a seat.

"Dean, you could be right about the Demons." Castiel said, looking over the paper.

Sam opened his eyes wide. "If we could catch a Demon, we could find out where they took her."

Dean nodded and finished off his beer.

"Where should we start looking?" Sam questioned, seeking any options from the angel or his brother.

Castiel was frozen, his sight locked elsewhere.

"Not far. Look."

Castiel calmly motioned over to a booth where a man was sitting and staring right at them.

"Good eye Cas" Sam whispered, eyes never leaving the man.

"Would you two stop staring at him at the same time? Do you even know how suspicious that looks? It looks very suspicious!" Dean ordered, looking blankly at his empty beer glass in attempt to keep his sight off of the supposed Demon.

"He's coming over here" Castiel informed the two.

"Yes. Thank you, captain obvious!" Dean drummed his fingers on the table nervously.

Sam placed his hand onto the gun he had hidden behind his shirt and tucked into his jeans.

"Hello." The man's voice was surprisingly friendly.

Sam did not remove his hand from the gun.

"Oh, now. No need for those games. I know why you're here, I overheard." The man's eyes flicked to black, yet he smiled. "Call me Clyde. Well, that was the name of this here old cowboy… before I possessed him of course!" The so-called 'Clyde' tipped his hat.

Sam narrowed his gaze, glaring at the demon before him. His hand did not part from the weapon.

"Now now, I'm not here to hurt you boys… but that doesn't mean I won't. So, don't even think about testing me." He chuckled slightly, placing a toothpick between his lips.

"So you will take us to the missing people?" Castiel questioned ignorantly.

"I don't think so." Clyde's tone turned dark and the smile he held had faded. "...but I do know of a certain someone who wants to speak to you personally."

"Crowley." Castiel huffed, turning to look at Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean looked right back at him.

"That's right!" The demon lightened up and chuckled some more, fiddling with the pick in his mouth. "Shall we?" he gestured towards the door.

The two brothers' and the angel glanced at each other, they nodded in unison before stepping outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well shoot, you'd think that the 'King of Hell' would be punctual." Clyde examined the antique watch on his left wrist.

"I am here, you idiot!" A familiar voice with a distinct accent came from the shadows. "You're dismissed… _Clyde_ , is it?"

"Crowley..." Dean said as Crowley came into the moonlight.

"Hello Squirrel, Moose!" Crowley seemed excited to see the boys until his sights rested on the angel. "...Castiel."

"Hello, Crowley." Castiel greeted the demon, his tone flat.

"I understand you boys are looking for a certain… girl." Crowley stuffed his hands within his suit pockets and closed in on the brothers.

"You are correct" Castiel replied.

"Was I talking to you Castiel? I don't think I was."

"Where is she?" Dean questioned.

"Emily? Well she is… not here." Crowley smiled in an innocent way.

"Yeah, no shit sher-"

Sam cut Dean off and stopped his older brother from advancing upon Crowley.

"Crowley, you obviously know where she is. I would assume that in order for you to take us to her, you would want something in return."

"Well, you're not wrong." Crowley gazed at Sam and then turned his attention to Dean. "Squirrel, you should listen to Moose more often, you might just learn a thing or two."

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean was growing impatient and wanted an answer.

"I want a lot of things. For example, I want Castiel here to get a new change of clothes." Crowley turned to Castiel. "Seriously, do you have anything else to wear?"

Castiel expressed confusion and looked down at his current clothes.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" The angel turned to Sam and Dean for an answer.

"You're fine Cas" Dean assured the angel though there was a slight edge in his tone.

Crowley took a deep breath.

"Look, what I want isn't important right now. It's what I _need_ that will determine whether you see the girl or not."

"Okay, what do you _need_?" Sam crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"I need you, to find the dumb bitch who ruined my reputation."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Crowley. "How did she ruin your reputation?"

"There was a party and the guy in charge of the- you know what, it's not important. Just find her, and rid of her." Crowley paused and saw the reaction on the boys' faces, they expressed a whole other level of confusion. "She goes by the name of Janice and last time I heard she was in Colorado."

"Colorado?" Sam sighed. "Give us a second." He nodded to Crowley then turned to Dean. The brothers walked around to the side of the bar "Dean…"

"Sam, we have to." Dean's eyes held a serious tone.

Sam nodded. "Alright."

"Besides Sammy, if we travel by angel, we can get there fast and find the so called bitch. We'll be back in time to have dinner with our half-sister." Dean patted his brother on the shoulder.

The two walked back around the corner and saw that Castiel was gone.

"Oh come on!" Dean rushed forward to where Castiel was originally standing.

"Dean." Sam gestured to where Crowley had been before he and Dean had to have their chat.

"Dammit!" Dean placed his hands on the back of his head. "You know, sometimes I wish we had a tracker for those two!"

Sam rolled his eyes and started heading for the Impala.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get in the car, it's a long way to Colorado."

"Sam, we don't even know _where_ in Colorado Janice is!"

"So what do you want to do then, Dean, wait here for Cas? You know him, who knows how long he is going to be!" Sam continued onward towards the Impala.

"I hate it when you're right." Dean said with heavy frustration as he followed his brother to the car.

Sam and Dean entered the vehicle, Dean turned the keys and put the car in drive.

"Do you think Crowley has anything to do with the other missing people?" Sam asked, gazing out the window.

"I sure hope so. It would make the whole thing easier."

 _Easier?_ Sam thought to himself. "When has hunting ever been easy?"

"It never has and it never will be. Now shut up and catch some Z's, we have a long drive ahead of us."

 **More to come! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so let me know what you think! Any and all advice is appreciated! Thank you for reading and happy hunting~**


	4. Chapter 4

"How far are we?" Sam yawned, stretching his arms and popping his neck.

"Not far enough. We're still in Kansas." Dean sighed, watching the road with a blank expression and tired eyes.

"Do you need me to take over for a while?" Sam asked, noticing his brother's condition.

"No Sammy, I got this." He assured.

Dean's eyes slowly began to close and his head dipped down.

"Dean, you're nodding off, pull over."

"Fine." Dean yawned as he turned on the right turning signal.

When they had pulled over, Sam and Dean exited the vehicle.

Dean tossed the keys to Sam as he went around the hood of the car and to the passenger seat.

Sam caught the keys and patted his brother on the shoulder as they passed each other.

Now sitting in the drivers seat, Sam got the car running and continued down the highway.

"Do you think Em-" Sam began to talk to Dean but was interrupted by Dean's snoring. "...Nevermind."

It was a quiet drive until Dean's phone went off.

"Dean." Sam leaned over and attempted to wake his brother, he failed. "Don't make me do this…" Sam winced and put his hand into Dean's jean pocket.

Dean woke up and stared at his brother.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" He cleared his throat.

Dean then noticed the ringing, so he pushed Sam away and answered his cell.

"Hello?... Yeah. … No, Sam and I are on the highway at the moment."

"Who is it?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean and then back at the road.

"It's Bobby" Dean replied. "We are in Kansas right now, on our way to Colorado."

Dean turned his attention to Sam.

"Bobby says hi."

"Tell Bobby I said hello"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam says hi… yep… sure no problem… alright… bye."

Dean closed his phone and glared at his brother.

"What?"

"Don't you ever put your hand down my pocket again."

Sam awkwardly nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

"Wake me when we reach Colorado" Dean ordered with yet another yawn and drifted back to sleep.

The ride was quiet once again for about five minutes, despite the occasional snore.

"Sam" Castiel's voice was heard from the back seat.

"Cas!" Sam freaked, the Impala went out of control, and all the commotion woke Dean from his slumber.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled as Sam attempted to steady the car.

"Sorry."

"Where have you been Cas?" Sam asked the angel as he pulled over.

"I have been seeking information on Janice."

"Well, where is she?" Dean asked. It was clear that he was still frustrated.

In an instant, Sam and Dean were transported by Castiel to Loveland Colorado.

"Janice is currently in that house." Castiel pointed to the small house though it was more like a shack on the side of the road.

"No, no!" Dean cried out. "Oh Cas, why couldn't you have brought my baby? She's on the side of the highway all alone..."

"You left a baby on the side of the highway?" Castiel asked, not understanding Dean at all.

"No Cas, Dean was referring to his car." Sam explained, patting the angel on the shoulder. "Come on Dean."

Sam and Dean headed up to the shack. Once he and Dean were outside the door, they signaled for Castiel to follow.

"Okay, Cas. Here is the plan. Sam and I will bust down the door, then you are going to rush in there and work your magic."

"Why can't you guys fight?" Castiel questioned.

Dean rubbed his forehead. "Because Cas, you see, our weapons were in the Impala that you left back on highway-middle-of-nowhere."

"Oh. I see now."

"Good. Ready?" Dean placed a hand on the door, as did Sam.

Castiel nodded. Sam and Dean looked at each other before kicking in the door.

"Now Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Uh, Dean…" Sam paused.

"What?" Dean looked around, to then spot a familiar face. "Oh."

There, in the corner of the room, sat John Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad?" Dean spoke softly.

"Sam? Dean?" John looked upon his sons as if they were almost strangers to him.

Castiel stared at John suspiciously.

"Sam, Dean, I need to speak with you, outside." Castiel did not take his sights off of John.

"Uh, sure Cas." Sam continued to look at his father, tears forming in his eyes.

"Now." Castiel exited the shack.

Sam and Dean followed.

"Dad is supposed to be dead." Sam pointed out quietly.

"Sam, that dad, is a lot younger than the dad that left us at the Devil's gate." Dean stroked his chin.

"Dean, Sam, that's because he is the John Winchester from 17 years ago." Castiel explained.

Sam and Dean peeked into the shack then returned their attention back to the angel.

"Okay, how could you possibly know that Cas?"

Dean stared at Castiel, Castiel just stared right back and did not answer.

"Boys, if you were looking for that demon, I took care of her."

John walked outside and stood by Castiel.

"Who are you?" John questioned, crossing his arms and examining the angel.

"My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord."

"An Angel?"

John uncrossed his arms and turned to look at his sons.

"Yes dad, an Angel." Dean nodded. "Cas, take us back to the Impala. Bring dad too."

"Impala? You mean my Chevy Impala?"

John raised an eyebrow.

Dean smiled. "Well, not anymore. You gave it to me."

"Look at you two, hunters, I am so proud." John smiled and hugged his boys.

Sam broke from the embrace and turned to Dean.

"We should call Bobby." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Right. He is going to get a kick out of this."

Dean laughed slightly as Sam dialed the number.

"Hey, Bobby? … yeah, hold on, let me put you on speaker."

Sam put the cell on speaker and nodded at Dean.

"Hey Bobby, you won't believe this. Guess who we're standing with." Dean smiled at his father.

" _You two better have a good reason for calling me, I was just in the middle of sacking three hooligan vampires."_ Bobby paused. " _Who?_ "

"The one and only John Winchester." Dean took the phone and handed it to John.

" _What? How is that possible? He's supposed to be- nevermind."_

"I'm supposed to be what?" John looked at his boys.

Castiel took the phone.

"Sam, I want to speak to Bobby in private." The angel handed the cell to Sam, who nodded at the angel and took the cell off speaker. "I will return momentarily."

Castiel disappeared, leaving Sam, Dean, and John in front of the shack.

"So, uh, _dad_. How have you been?"

John turned to look at Sam.

"Oh you know, the family business." He smiled.

"You sure seem happy. You don't think all of this is strange?" Sam questioned.

"Of course I do." John patted his son's back. "I am happy because my two boys are here right in front of my eyes as grown men."

"Sam." Castiel appeared and gave the younger brother the cell.

"Right, well we should get back to the car."

Dean gestured to Cas to work his magic.

Castiel transported the boys and John back to the Impala.

John looked around. "Wow"

"Yeah, you get used to it." Dean patted his father on the shoulder.

"Can I drive?" John asked his son, gaze falling upon the Impala.

"Uh, sure." Dean motioned to Sam to give the keys to John.

"That won't be necessary. Hello again, Moose, Squirrel."

The group turned to see Crowley standing in the grass on the side of the highway.

"Sam, Dean, get back!"

John reached for his gun and aimed it at the King of Hell.

"Seriously?" Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Dad, put the gun down." Sam ordered.

Dean watched as a passing police car pulled over.

"Dad you're drawing a crowd. Put the gun down!"

Dean approached the officer, but before he could part his lips to speak, Castiel had moved them all via Angel express to a vacant parking lot.

"Thank you, Castiel." Crowley rubbed his temples, Castiel nodded.

John lowered the weapon.

"Now, the bitch is taken care of thanks to your daddy here." Crowley motioned to John.

"So where is Emily?" Dean questioned.

"Emily? Emily Benson?" John looked at Dean, who nodded.

"I'll take you to her."

"Great, when do we leave?" Dean smiled, looking around.

"I was talking to your _daddy_."

"What? We had a deal!"

"Yes, we did, but your daddy got to Janice first."

Before Dean could protest further, Crowley had already gone and taken John with him.

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned.

Castiel approached the brothers.

"We need to find out how your father got here, I have asked Bobby to look into the matter further."

"Okay. Well, what about some kind of time travel? We've done it before." Sam said and then turned to Dean, who was staring at Castiel.

"How? John doesn't know any Angels." Said Castiel.

"We don't know that for sure."

Dean cleared his throat.

"Cas." He crossed his arms. "Take us back to the car."

Castiel did as he was told, and took to boys to the Impala.

Dean advanced towards the vehicle. He suddenly stopped when he noticed a ticket being held down by the windshield wiper.

"Oh come on!"

Dean took the ticket and crumpled it up.

"Dean!" Sam picked the ticket up.

"Sammy, leave it, or I leave you here." Dean threatened as entered the vehicle.

Sam rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat, Dean switched on the radio as Castiel got into the back.

Dean put the car into drive. "Call Bobby and tell him to meet us in Olathe."


End file.
